


Just Say It

by Blubbles404Error



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, DNF, GeorgeNotFound <3, Grief, Hurt No Comfort, Just angst, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mourning, Not Beta'd We Die like, VALENTINE'S SPECIAL, dreamnotfound, kinda sad, red tulips, valentine's fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blubbles404Error/pseuds/Blubbles404Error
Summary: “Just say it back. Please, George, I love you”“I love you too, Dream”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Just Say It

Dream walked slowly up a hill, the soft sound of his footsteps on the grass being covered by the sound of heavy rain hitting the ground. 

The weather did not reflect the feeling of valentine’s whatsoever, but at least it reflected how Dream fet at that moment as the rain soaked him an the bouquet of red tulip that he his in his hands. 

He stopped walking, reaching the top of the hill where the gravestone of one George Davidson lay atop, covered in mostly wilted flowers, candle wax, and mud. 

Letting out a shaky sigh, he placed the bouquet in front of the grave, “Hey, George. It’s been a year,” he said, voice slightly cracking as he looked at the date on the gravestone. 

_ November 1, 1996 - February 14, 2020 _

“I still miss you, you know? After all this time…” he said, tearns now dropping from his eyes, as his body gently shook. Either from the cold or the sadness he felt, maybe both. 

“I miss the way that you smiled at me, the way you laughed when I made some stupid joke as if it was the funniest thing in the world” he chuckled, wiping his tears. Even if the rain continued to hit his face, even if he still continued to cry. 

“I miss the times we kiss, I miss hugging you, touching you, feeling you in my arms… I- just.. Don’t understand… why you had to leave me…” he says, falling to the ground, feeling too weak to stay standing up.

He gripped onto the grass, making him more of a mess than he already was as the combination of tears, rain and snot fell from his face onto the muddy ground. 

He looked up at the sky that was tinted a dark grey instead of it’s original blue hue, that  _ George _ just loved to look at. 

“Do you remember this hill, George?” he asks, a slight smile on his face. 

“I hope you do, I fought a lot to get you buried here... “ he paused, squinting as rain hit his eyes. 

“This was where we went stargazing on our first date, remember? You didn’t want to leave so we had to sleep here for the night, you were so fucking stubborn.. You got sick the next day after sleeping on the wet grass...” 

Dream let out a scoff that came out as more of a sob. 

“Of course you don’t, you’re  _ dead _ . God, I look so stupid” he said, letting out a wet laugh and running a hand through his hair. 

He hiccuped, beginning to sob uncontrollably, begging the gravestone— no, George— for one last thing before he should say goodbye. 

“Just say it back. Please, George, I love you, I love you so much,” he says, completely breaking down as he gripped the hard concrete of the only reminder that George was somehow still there in some way. 

A strong breeze passed by and Dream swore he heard it. Maybe he was going crazy, but that was fine. It was for George, after all. 

_ “I love you too, Dream. So much.”  _

Dream starred at the gravestone, shocked beyond belief, no longer sobbing but letting his tears flow freely down his cheeks. 

He gets closer to it, kissing it softly before standing up and walking away. 

“Good bye, George. Happy Valentine’s” 


End file.
